Important Life Lessons Involving Bananas
by Like A Dove
Summary: Rae asks Chloe for techniques on how to make Finn...happy.
1. Chapter 1

Rae and Chloe have talked about embarrassing things before, like periods and orgasms and masturbating. Things that best friends normally talk about once they hit a certain age.

But this... This is a whole new level of awkwardness.

Rae follows Chloe up the stairs to her bedroom, and Chloe is chattering away about a new boy who's caught her fancy. When they enter Chloe's room, Rae makes her way over to Chloe's bed slowly, mind reeling over what she's about to ask of her age old best mate.

Chloe sits on the floor next to the bed, still talking, and idly runs her fingers over her shoes.

Rae is so absorbed in her own nervousness that she doesn't register the eventual silence when Chloe stops talking.

"Are you all right?" Chloe asks, finger poking Rae's ankle. "You're so quiet."

Rae quickly nods. "I'm fine. Yeah. Fine."

Chloe frowns up at her, unconvinced.

And Rae, not being the type to beat around the bush for very long, finally spits it out. "It's just, well, you know how Finn and I haven't slept together yet—"

Immense squealing cuts her off, and a moment later Rae is engulfed by the arms of her best mate, and she feels herself freeze before sighing and gently patting Chloe on the back.

"Oh, _Rae_, I'm so happy for you! We have to ring Izzy—"

"Still a virgin."

The disappointed look on Chloe's face as she pulls away is almost comical. Almost. "Oh. Well…that's okay too."

Fiddling with her fingers, Rae swallows and plunges forward before she can completely lose her nerve. "Actually, I was wondering if you can help me out with something."

Chloe's eyebrows furrow as she slumps down next to Rae on the bed. "What?"

"Well, you see, I was _hoping_ that you could, maybe, _perhaps_, show me how to do a blowjob." She rushes the last part of the sentence, and for a moment she thinks that Chloe might not have understood her, and how awful will it be if she has to repeat herself?

But Rae knows that she's got her point across when Chloe presses her lips together and folds her fingers over her lap.

And then she giggles.

Groaning, Rae leans her head back against the wall and covers her face with her hands. "Ugh, I knew this was a terrible idea."

Still laughing, Chloe pulls at Rae's forearm, forcing Rae to look at her. "No, no, it's just… I dunno. I never thought you'd ever ask me something like this."

"Well then, who else am I supposed to ask? You're my only mate that's done one!"

"I bet Izzy has given one. You could've asked her."

Chloe peels into laughter again at the deadpan look that Rae gives her. "Right, right." She stands up and heads toward her door. "Give me a second."

Rae stares after her friend, listening as Chloe makes her way down the stairs, before letting herself pitch over onto the bed in complete and under humiliation.

This is going to be bad. _Awful_. Her cheeks are already red just thinking about it.

But it will be beneficial, she reminds herself. _Very _beneficial. And Chloe, bless her, is her only friend who's been around the block enough to be able to provide proper instructions. In truth, Rae probably could have asked Izzy. But the other girl's head is so filled with rainbows and cupcakes that it might have exploded if Rae had asked her how to suck a guy off.

And she could've asked Archie, technically. But just the idea of that made her want to die.

A moment later Chloe returns, two bananas clutched in her hands. "Sit up," she says, smiling. "Class is in session."

"You're enjoying this a bit, aren't you?"

"Maybe."

Chloe hands her the fruit and Rae takes it reluctantly, eyeing it. "Cocks aren't really shaped much like bananas though, are they?"

"Beggars can't be choosers." Chloe shrugs one shoulder before crossing her legs and facing Rae. "First things first, always make sure to mind your teeth. Boys don't like it if you get your teeth near their, er, things, understand?"

Rae rolls her eyes. "Right, I would've never come to that conclusion on my own."

Chloe huffs. "Do you want my help or not?"

Rae sighs, sitting up a little straighter and holding out her banana, watching as Chloe slides a fist up her own banana in twisting strokes. She studies her friend as she leans forward and traces her tongue along the tip of the banana.

Pulling back, Chloe tries to school her face into something professional. "Make sure to use your tongue a lot. Being good with your tongue can help make up for what you could be lacking."

Rae blinks. "Lacking?"

"You know, if you can't do this." Chloe then proceeds to stick the banana practically all the way down her throat, not spluttering or gagging in the process.

Rae nearly chucks her stupid piece of fruit across the room. Just watching Chloe do that had made her want to gag. She's already hopeless.

When Chloe pulls the banana out of her mouth she coughs a little, and her banana shines with her saliva.

Nope. This was a _bad idea_.

Chloe wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. "Don't worry if you can't do that, though. I think Finn will be thrilled regardless."

Right. Finn. This lesson is _beneficial_.

It takes Rae a moment to realize that Chloe is watching her expectantly.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to practice?"

Rae forces herself to concentrate before squeezing her banana with her fingers and twisting her fist up to the tip before going back down. Then she leans down and licks the banana.

She is licking a piece of fucking fruit.

Chloe is nodding. "Good. You can squeeze a little harder, though. Boys like that. And don't just lick, _twirl_."

"Is this a dancing class?"

"Hush up. Okay, you need to be more into it. Guys like it when you make eye contact and moan and stuff."

The banana halfway into her mouth, Rae pauses and lets out a quiet, pathetic moan, before snorting and pulling away. "This is ridiculous."

"I'm being serious! Guys really like it if you act like you're just as into it as they are." Chloe begins demonstrating with her banana again. "And when your jaw starts to get tired, use your hand more until you feel like you can start sucking properly again."

Rae hollows out her cheeks and moves her hand along the banana again, hesitantly sucking. She feels like an idiot.

Beneficial, she says to herself for the umpteenth time. It'll be _beneficial_.

For a brief, brief moment, she imagines what Finn's face will look like when she's finally doing it.

This spurns her on a bit.

When she finally pulls back, swallowing all the extra spit that's gathered in her mouth, Chloe is smiling, looking a little too pleased with herself.

"I make a good teacher."

Rae shakes her head before leaning forward and pushing against Chloe's shoulder playfully. "Thanks."

The other girl shrugs and starts peeling her banana. "No problem." Her eyes gleam a little as she nibbles at the fruit. "Just promise me you'll let me in on how great it is when Finn returns the favor."

Pictures of Finn returning the favor swim through Rae's mind before she can stop herself. It's a good thing that Rae opted not to eat her makeshift fruit-penis, because she likely would've choked.

* * *

Later that evening, after they've talked for over an hour about nothing and everything in particular like they usual do, Finn and Rae find themselves kissing.

Her bedroom door is closed. Her mother is surprising lenient with Finn. Rae suspects that it's her way of apologizing for the few times that Rae has been woken up by sex sounds between her mother and Karim.

Kissing, Rae has found, is great fun. But tonight…tonight is going to be different.

Finn's hands have gotten a little adventurous, as they usually do around this time. His palms slide against her breasts and Rae shifts, curling her fingers into his flannel shirt.

And then, before he can start kissing her neck, before she can lose all rational thought, she gently pushes him an inch or two away from her.

Finn's eyes are wide and dilated, and she can see the question in his gaze.

And before he can say anything, before she can completely lose her nerve, Rae moves her fumbling fingers to his waist and begins to unzip his jeans.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yes, I know that I'm mean and left off at a terrible place. But I don't have time to write in long intervals during the week, and this plot bunny was begging to be released from my head.**

**Expect the steamy conclusion to be up in a day or so. Let me know your thoughts! **


	2. Chapter 2

Finn is utterly still with shock, and perhaps anticipation? Rae can't quite tell. She unzips his jeans and proceeds to curl her fingers around his waistband before glancing back up at him.

His eyes have fluttered closed and Rae takes that as her cue.

She takes his cock into her right hand and represses a smile, because it really is _nothing_ like a banana.

She moves her palm up and down his shaft in twisting, slow strokes, strokes that make Finn's chest heave and his breath come out in rasps. Rae takes his reactions as unspoken praises and tries her hardest to remember _everything_ that Chloe had shown her that afternoon. She pauses briefly, steels herself, and bends her head over. She swirls her tongue around the tip of him and his reaction is incredibly gratifying.

Feminine pride blossoms in her chest and she forces herself not to get too excited, but to relax. She engulfs him with her mouth, making sure to hollow out her cheeks like she had with the banana earlier. Finn's fingers twist and tighten in her dark hair and he mumbles something under his breath. She takes this as the encouragement that it is.

She sucks on him, mouth warm and tongue in constant movement, and soon Finn's hips are bucking up against her head. His hands form an almost painfully tight grip in her hair and Rae feels so aroused from it all that it's _stupid_. She hears her name pass out of his lips and she quickens the pace of her hand.

She likes watching him come undone before her. She likes seeing him melt.

Finn tugs on a strand of her hair and begins to groan. "_Rae_…" She knows it's a warning and she slowly pulls her mouth away, running her thumb over the tip of him.

He slams his head back against the wall as he comes and she rubs his thigh with her left hand soothingly.

When he finally seems to return to earth he stares at her for a long moment before sloppily tracing W-O-W against her forearm. She smiles.

* * *

An hour later he manages to return the favor—sort of.

Rae loves her boyfriend; she really, _really_ does. But it's one thing to see him naked, but it's a whole other level of bullshit for him to see _her_ naked.

The idea of slipping her knickers off in front of him is terrifying.

And Finn, he gets it, gets _her_, and maybe he's a little frustrated at first but he takes her in stride like he always has. They find themselves kissing again, and soon enough he's touching her, running his palms over her breasts and then soon her upper thighs, trying to coax them apart.

Rae lets him.

She freezes, though, when his fingertips ghost over her zipper.

"Somethin' wrong?" Finn's voice sounds thick and Rae wonders briefly if he's hard again. Probably.

She bites at her bottom lip and goes to shake her head, but finds herself stilling at the frown on his face. He knows her too fucking well.

"Just…" she trails off, blinking at him and then up at the ceiling and then back at him.

"You know I think you're beautiful, Rae Rae." And then Finn sighs and glances away. She knows that he thinks that he sounds stupid around her. Of course she doesn't think he does, but doesn't believe her.

"Well," she finally breathes out, voice soft but strong, "you gonna stick your hand down my knickers or not?"

Finn chuckles and nuzzles the side of her neck affectionately.

His hand slips underneath the zipper _finally_, and he politely stays under her jeans but over her underwear, keeping to the boundaries that she's unknowingly set up. He rubs her between her legs and manages to tweak his fingers in ways that make her insides boil pleasantly.

It doesn't take long for her, really. All she has to do is think about Finn, and what she'd done to him an hour before, and how he's _touching _her and she's suddenly biting down hard on her bottom lip as her body careens into climax.

It takes her a moment to feel coherent again, and when she does Finn is smiling from above her.

* * *

The following weekend Chloe gives Rae a wink and a few bananas as a "gift" when they meet up with all of their friends at the pub.

Finn doesn't understand why Rae laughs so hard.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the delay in getting this second part posted! Real life and all that.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed. Leave me your thoughts! **


End file.
